Legend
by Infamous Storm
Summary: He had no family, no talent, and a giant maniacal fox stuffed in his gut. He was a loser. Despite all this, Naruto Uzumaki had a dream, inspired by a goal. Nothing would stop him. He would go farther than the eye could see. AU. Mysteries abound. "Suspension of Disbelief" required because of absurdity.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yeah, I'm back. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to put it down on paper. Hopefully you enjoy. Also, keep in mind, like ADL this story is not what it seems. In addition, it starts from the beginning like ADL did. Anyways, let's begin.**

* * *

**_A True Legend_**

_Chapter One: A New Dawn_

Naruto clenched his teeth as he sat in the front room of the classroom, textbook open on his desk. In the tome, should have been words, but instead were a mess of symbols that moved, shifted, and convulsed.

Some of them even decided to float off the page and wave at him.

Naruto groaned as he looked up and froze, eyes widening. "Not again," he whispered.

Standing in front of Naruto was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man. He had blond hair with jaw-length bangs that framed the sides of his face. However, Naruto was focused on his bright blue eyes that twinkled with sickening fake joy.

"Son, read to me line fourteen on page seven," he spoke, leaning on the desk behind him.

Naruto opened his mouth, cautiously, and slowly preening through the text.

"I...I..."

"Can't read?" the man asked.

Naruto looked down in embarrassment, not answering.

"How sad," the man said. "The only person in your class who can't read. I'm kind of glad I'm dead so I don't have to deal with you."

Naruto started trembling, clenching his fists. "This is just a dream," he whispered.

"Sorry, a dream?" the man said. "The son of the Fourth Hokage can't even read!" He shook his head in disappointment. "Just think how disgusting that is. Everyday, I would be burdened by a no-good kid who would never amount to anything." He sneered, and Naruto flinched. "But you know what, you might not be able to compete with kids mentally, but what about physically, eh?" he said with a laugh. "Come on, just show off that impressive chakra you got from Kushina."

Naruto didn't look up. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Come on. Just channel some chakra," the man chided.

Naruto didn't move.

"Oh, wait," the man said with another sneer. "You can't! You can't even use chakra." He held out his arms, welcoming a retort. "You're the only one in the academy who can't." The man walked up to Naruto's desk, glowering at the boy's head. "And not one of them is my son. Not one of them is the heir of the yellow flash."

Naruto didn't look at him.

In response, he slapped the boy, knocking him off the chair. Naruto landed sprawling on the floor, cheek tingling as he glared at his father.

Minato glared down at him. "What are you going to do?"

He got up and ran towards the window. With a grunt, he jumped, smashing through it, wincing as shards of glass dug into his skin.

"That's right!" the fourth yelled. "Run! Run away from the truth!"

"Shut up!" Naruto brushed past him, running down the endless school yard.

"You can never run away." Minato stood ten feet before him once more.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned left, putting more and more energy into his legs.

"You can never escape this village."

He tried pushing more, but he hit a barrier. He could never outrun his fate.

"You will always be an accident, a Jinchuuriki forced to bear the pain of the people around you."

Naruto didn't respond, turning again and running with all his might. Tears streamed down his eyes, born from the pain that stemmed from the core of his soul.

"You have no parents, no friends. You starve for attention, burdening those in the village."

Naruto sobbed, breath wearing on his chest. "Shut up."

"You were never meant to be born."

Naruto grit his teeth, pushing against his limits, legs straining.

"Everyone hates you."

Naruto tripped, body grinding on the dirt.

"I hate you," Minato said, suddenly standing above his son with that patent glare of his.

"I don't care," Naruto growled, hands balling and gripping the dirt underneath.

"Of course you do, you naïve little fool."

"No," Naruto roared. "I'm not doing this anymore!" He felt a strange voice, toneless call to him. "I'm my own person. I never listened, and I never will." The voice grew in intensity, breathing a newborn strength into his limbs. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stood up, eyes glowing, body shaking with an uncontrollable power, one that threatened to explode him from the inside out. "And I," Naruto said, body vibrating like a bell, "will find my OWN way!"

Naruto took a step, and the earth shook and the winds cleaved. Colors melted and his vision became a blur as he moved with hurried grace and unbeatable power.

Minato appeared before him, opening his mouth. "You are—"

Naruto crashed through Minato, blasting through him in a burst of power. Minato broke, vaporizing into yellow dust. Naruto kept on running, speeding faster than a bullet train.

"You're right..." Naruto spoke, finding a new confidence within him as he rushed through the endless yard. "I can't away run from the truth.." The yard, began to stretch before his, as if a rug ready to rupture. "But I can..." A light shined before him, eons away. "I. CAN!" He roared tears vanishing in the wind. "Run towards..." The light approached warming him in its soft embrace. "My destiny."

The yard was eviscerated in a ray of brilliance and all Naruto saw was white.

* * *

His eyes snapped open to rays of dawn. The lights streamed through the windowsill to the right of his bed, shining on his face.

For a moment, Naruto exhaled before saying, "The hell was that?" He blinked as he looked at his hands, trying to feel his chakra.

He closed his eyes, feeling the well of power beneath his skin, and, with a heaving breath, pulled. Instantly, he felt a searing scraping pain shoot through his veins. Naruto let go of his inner power, groaning as a dull ache settled in his skin.

"Damn, still a dream." For a while, Naruto stared at the ceiling, settling into a sense of longing and desire that intwined his heart. "If only I could use chakra." He gave a dull smile. "I would be the most badass person this side of fire country." He grinned as images of grandeur swirled in his head. "I would have graduated two years ago, made some nice friends, and maybe..." His smiled drooped.

The image of his father sneering at his inability became engrained into his mind. "Just _maybe_ become somebody worth dying for." He laughed. "Then _maybe_ they would write my name in the history books!" He held out his hand, as if going over the name. "Naruto Uzumaki, man of the hour." He chuckled as he rose from his bed. "The man who would not relent." He began to imagine, dreaming of his soon-to-be accomplishment. "Graduated from the academy at age ten, Chunin at age twelve, _Jonin_ at age fourteen." He fell back onto his bed, gazing at the clean, porcelain roof. "And age sixteen, I would be the in the bingo book. They would call me..." He paused, looking for a name, before holding his hands out for emphasis. "The Orange Flash." He grinned. "Then..." His grin grew threatening to split his face. "In the caption, underneath my picture, it would say "beware, beware, the blonde hair'." He laughed. "Nah, that'd be too cheesy. I need something awesome, something spectacular...something... _awesometacular."_ He pumped his fist in the air, thinking of something equivalent to his greatness. However, before he could finish his thought, his rudely awakened (and quite peeved) friend interrupted.

**"Naruto shut the hell up!" **

"Damn it, Kurama! I'm just having fun!"

**"No, you're brooding."** The great-being within the seal deadpanned.

In response, Naruto sarcastically gasped. "I am _not_!"

**"Really?"**

"Really." Naruto affirmed.

**"Really, really?"**

"Really, _really."_

_"_**Really, _really,_** **_really?"_**

"Okay, now you're just being annoying."

**"Which brings me to my real point. You see that irritation you have? The feeling of burning longing to shove a brick down my throat? That's a mere modicum mediocre to my malice at being woken up by your incessant _bitching!"_**

"Fine, you're angry. Wouldn't it be easier to just say that?"

**"No, nitwit. Because only an insane person would spend inordinate amounts of time dreaming about things that'll never happen. Seriously, you're pathetic! You do whatever you can to make yourself feel special! You have to stand out, and you do it in the most _infuriatingly _****_insipid _way possible!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama's words. "Well you're having an alliteration adoration today."

**"...That's not funny."**

"I must maliciously dubiously disregard your yammering."

**"Okay... now that was just plain _stupid_, but point taken. Waste of time. However, you always try to make a spectacle of yourself."**

"Well, now you're just being a giant pineapple."

A pregnant pause.

**"...I do not know how to respond to that."**

Naruto laughed. "Exactly."

**"Okay, you're doing that thing where you're diverging from the main ****point."**

The blonde blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

**"God! Stop being so-"** Kurama paused and let out a few deep breaths.

Naruto was giggling in response.

**"Okay... remember the classroom incident?"**

(Five years ago)

Naruto was having a boring day. He was sitting in the academy classroom, twiddling his thumbs over a worn textbook. As always, Iruka was lecturing, and the seven-year-old couldn't help but drift off. Until suddenly...

"Naruto!" Iruka called out.

The blonde stood straight up. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?" the older man asked. His hands were on his hips and his foot tapped, falling into beat that counted down Naruto's life.

The boy simply stared back for a second. This was going to be the same thing. Iruka was going to tell him to start focusing, that he would never amount to anything, and anything Naruto said in retort wouldn't matter.

However, today was different. Instead of defending himself, the boy would agree with Iruka, but not in the way that he would expect.

"Urm... what am I doing?"

"Yes, what are you doing? Not even that, what do you do every single day in here. You _never_ pay attention."

"Err..." Naruto paused for a second before sighing and saying, "Masturbating."

Silence.

The class stared at him.

"W-what?" Iruka stared as Naruto stared.

"Yes! I masturbated here!" Then he pointed to where a random girl was sitting. "I masturbated there!"

She fainted.

"I MASTURBATED EVERYWHERE!"

Iruka just stared, jaw opening and closing like some dying fish.

The teacher couldn't tell if Naruto was being serious or not.

However, the kids didn't know any better, and such...

"IT'S EVERYWHERE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"THE GERMS ARE IN MY EYES! MAH EYES!"

(Present day)

Naruto snickered. "Oh come on. That was hilarious!"

Kurama groaned. **"God, I wish I could eat you."**

"You have."

**"That was in your nightmares, that doesn't count."**

"And you wonder why I brood? Don't I deserve that right?"

**"Only if it works. On you, it doesn't."**

Naruto's eye twitched. "I hate you."

**"And I hate this cage, but it ain't going anywhere soon."**

"Is that a threat?"

**"No, dumbass! It's a fact! You think I like being here?"**

Naruto snorted. "I know you don't not like being inside me."

Now it was Kurama's eye that twitched. **"And why is that?"**

"Because you're a lonely demented fox with no friends. I'm the best thing that's happened to you since you learned to use chakra."

Kurama snorted. **"Really, I don't consider a short, retarded, narcissistic blonde exactly welcoming."**

"Not like you're anything great. You couldn't stand another one of you."

**"Which is why there's only _one_ of me."**

Naruto groaned. "Dammit Kurama! You know what?"

**"What?"**

"I bet you're family tree is a cactus. Everyone's a prick." Naruto smirked, satisfied that he had taken the opportunity to deliver the first blow.

**"Insults, huh? Well, you're so poor when someone saw you kicking a can across the street and asked you what you were doing you said 'moving'."**

"That was ONE TIME! Besides, roses are red violets are blue, god made me pretty, what the hell happened to you?"

**"Che, the only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait,"** Kurama hissed.

"Really? Well, you have enough fat on your ass to make another human," Naruto said.

**"Well, I looked up a hobo in the dictionary. The definition was you."**

"You can't even read!"

**"_You_ can't even read!"**

Silence.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed. "You're such an asshole."

**"Oh, come on. I thought you had thicker skin than that. Seriously, no parents, hated by the village, only ninja to fail the academy twice, not counting today. You should be used to losing out."**

Naruto just sighed. "For your information, I can read. I just do it slower than the rest."

**"Yeah, but does any Hokage have trouble with reading? Does any Hokage lack the ability to mold chakra?"**

"Screw you, Kurama. I said that one time. Why won't you let it go?"

**"Because... you're still trying to be a ninja."**

"Not just any ninja. The best ninja."

Kurama sighed. **"Damn it Naruto, give up. If it didn't happen the second time, it's never going to happen."**

"Right, I'm going to listen to the giant, sociopathic freak. Let's see how that works out!" he remarked, bitter sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The great beast decided that he really didn't have to deal with a teenage ball of puberty and self-loathing. **"You know what? I give up. I'm going to sleep."**

"Yeah, sleep twenty three hours of the day. That's all you're good for."

**"Shut up and go to school. You're going to be late." **Naruto blinked and looked at the alarm on his drawer.

"Crap!" He groaned, shooting up from bed. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, craaaaaaaaap!" Naruto sprinted to his closet like a jackrabbit high on cocaine.

* * *

(In the seal)

It was a dark place, one fill with hatred, pain and sorrow-emotions that reflected the worst of humanity-and a place which contained a cage. However, to any ordinary person, it was far too massive and foreboding to be a cage. Its sheer size could hold a mountain in its wake. It held a being, one older than the elemental nations themselves.

**"Foolish boy..."** Two massive crimson orbs materialized behind the cage, glowing with power, yet filled with despair. **"You think you're so alone..."** Suddenly, a gold and emerald orb of light shined, revealing the gargantuan form of the crimson-nine tailed fox. It was hunched over the orb, red energy seeping from the beast's body and containing it. **"But I have always been there for you..."** The ball of light convulsed, waves of sheer power spilling out against Kurama's own crimson chakra. **"I will always be there for you." **The beast groaned, hunching over the light as it died down and darkness engulfed the area once more. **"I will always love you."**

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Naruto grinned, checking himself out in the mirror with his orange gear. "Hell yeah." He walked over to his door. "Exam time!" He opened the door, stepping out to the warm day and screaming to the heavens.

"Look out world! Naruto Uzumaki WILL be a Genin today! Believe it!"

He smiled, nothing would stop him, not even the voices that disagreed with him.

"SHUT UP!" A woman yelled on the street.

"Nobody loves you!" An old man yelled downstairs.

"Go suck on a cactus!" He didn't know where that was from.

"Everything's already looking good." He smiled, and walked downstairs.

* * *

**I'll be honest, this is a rewrite of A Different Legend in a way. Everything will be more streamlined, and the characterization will be changed. Speaking of which, Naruto's core character has changed. He's still damaged, but in a less annoying way (I feel at least) and with a crazyass backstory. However, unlike before he isn't some super genius, although he will have some moments of brilliance (like in the manga). Also, he will have some awesome abilities.**

**Anyways, until next time.**

**Storm**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this chapter is going to weird everybody out. Anyways, here you go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Decision

The village of Konoha hummed with life: birds chirped, squirrels chattered, bees buzzed, and kids played. There was not a cloud in the sky. The air was moderate, caressing all the people in a calming breath. The sun shined down its warmth, as if highlighting the brightness of the future.

The morning was poised to begin the day's labors with ease and comfort, to help everyone enjoy the day.

Naruto, sadly, was irked

He was at the academy, but nobody was there.

"Huh." He turned the knob on the academy door. It was locked. "Well, this sucks." He scrunched his eyes at the sign on the door. "Wait, what does it say?" He breathed in, slowly deciphering the words.

**_Spring Break_**

**_Final Exams on April 5th_**

He sighed. "Well, that's embarrassing." He face-palmed. That was two weeks from now. "Good thing nobody saw that."

"Naruto?" Said somebody who saw that.

"Hello?" Naruto turned his face to see Iruka. "Oh, hey!" The blonde waved awkwardly.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "You're here," he pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"I'm guessing you thought today was exam day?"

"Good guess," Naruto said, nodding.

"That doesn't explain why you're here two hours early." Iruka chuckled.

"Oh..." Naruto blushed, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Well, early bird gets the worm, right?" He laughed before blinking. "Wait, how come you're here?"

"Just compiling all the grades for the semester, and writing the final exam."

"Well... I'll leave you to your work then." The blonde waved, and turned to leave.

"Actually, Naruto..." Iruka put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We need to talk."

The orange-clad youth froze. "Err..." He put on a thin grin. "Yeah?"

The man's eyes dropped. His chest rose with a heavy breath. "Naruto, I'm going to keep it simple and save you some time."

The blonde's smile remained. "What's the problem?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"You shouldn't take the exam. Your grades are too poor, and the score you would need to pass is impossible, given..." The scarred man paused hesitantly. "... Your condition."

The blonde's smile remained stubbornly in place as he chuckled. "You're funny Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto..." The Chunin sighed. "Although you work extremely hard and are the top of the class in terms of stealth, combat, weapon accuracy, and physical performance, your written examinations are atrocious, and you can't use chakra."

The blonde's smile became thin, his eyes dropped, and his heart sank. Iruka's words rained down on his morale like hammering strokes. "There must..." He paused. "Could I do extra credit?"

Iruka sighed again, arms crossed. "That wouldn't be fair to your classmates. Also, it wouldn't be fair to your teammates if you were out on the field. You would be a burden..." The teacher sighed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You would need to do spectacular on the final to have even a slight hope of passing... and that's just not going to happen. Just take this break to reflect. Relax, it's not the end of the world. Not everybody needs to be a ninja."

The blonde looked down at the floor, fists clenched. "What would I have to do in order to pass?"

Iruka clenched his jaw. "Naruto..." He sighed. "You would need perfect scores across the board. You can't mess up even once. It would take a miracle."

Naruto's breath got caught up in his throat.

This was it... Three years of effort, trying to turn his life around ending up as worthless waste. His blood rushed, his heart pulsed, and his thoughts raced. He needed some way to figure this out, some other way to prove himself.

His eyes rose, a figurative lightbulb shining forth.

"Is there anyway I could take the written portion orally?"

Iruka paused, taken aback both in awe and pity. "I suppose that could work. However, that leaves the ninjutsu portion..." he added.

"I'll figure it out." The blonde responded, giving a thumbs-up. His teeth flashed. "Now or never, right?"

"Naruto..." Iruka sighed. "You can't even use chakra."

"Yet! I can't use chakra yet!" Naruto corrected

"Your body barely makes enough to live..."

"It can grow," Naruto assured, his voice carrying confidence despite his pounding chest.

The man sighed again. "Fine, how about this? If you can somehow mold chakra on the day of the exam, you can take the test, and I'll accommodate you for the written portion." He opened the class door. "See you in two weeks."

The boy's eyes brightened. "Thank you! You won't be disappointed!" He saluted the teacher and ran out the building.

"Naruto, when will you realize that sometimes things aren't meant to work out..." Iruka mused sadly. With a tired heave he shut the door behind him.

* * *

The blonde gasped, falling on the ground, sweat dripping down his chin. He had run to a training ground, body moving and mind still. He hadn't let the thoughts register in his mind.

He hadn't let the fear of failure creep up. He couldn't. If he didn't believe in himself, who would?

"Damn..." He cursed, lying down on the dirty earth, eyes drifting towards the clear blue sky. "I got some work to do!" He laughed a bit, before becoming quiet, gazing off to the sky. "You hear me, god?!" He pointed upward. "You ain't keeping me down! I'm going to show you how awesometacular I really am! Got it!?" His confidence rose, smile beaming. "I'm coming for you!" He pumped his fist in the air, jumping up and dusting himself off, eyes widening at the sight before him.

Hinata was right in front of him, blushing and confused. "...A-are you okay?"

Akward.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, how long have you been there?"

Hinata blushed, looking to the side, pressing her fingers together. "T-the... entire time. I was just, um, doing some training here until you... ran here... and started p-proclaiming you were..." She paused. "Shouting at god."

The blonde straightened. "I see. Well, god and I have a very interesting relationship." He grinned. "You see..." He put his arm over the blushing Hyuga, point his other arm up. "The man in the clouds puts obstacles in my way. He tries to tell me that I can't do anything, that..." Naruto paused, raising a fist towards the sky. "I can't ever achieve my dream, that I can never build castles in the sky." He grabbed the girl by the shoulders, staring into her bright red face. "But you know what? Isn't that boring? Why do we have to be told by others what we can and can't do? Right? I mean, screw them!" He pointed towards the sky, as if in defiance. "You can't tell me what to do!" He turned back to Hinata and grinned. "You understand?" Naruto gazed into the stiff, blushing girl's eyes.

She was silent, her face doing a fine impersonation of a tomato.

"Err... you okay, Hinata?" The blonde pressed a hand to the girl's forehead. She blinked.

_'Oh my god, he held me!' _The poor girl was lost in her head.

"Hinata?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her eyes.

_'He's so confident, charismatic. I wish I could...'_ The girl blinked. _'Wow, I have problems.'_

Naruto started panicking. "Hinata!" He started jumping up and down, waving his arms frantically.

The girl shook her head. "I think I should go." She turned.

"Hinata wait!" She had moved too quickly for him to catch her. "Damn..." He rubbed his temples. "I was going to ask her for some help." He looked towards the sky. "Maybe next time..."

_'But for now...'_ Naruto sat on the floor, legs crossed. His chest expanded, his back elongated, and his body became free. His breath flowed like water, mind calming as he reached deep inside, reaching for the burning well inside his gut.

* * *

Hinata breath was harsh as she watched from afar, standing behind a tree. Her lavender eyes peered across the arbor, gazing at the blonde.

The Hyuga always had trouble approaching him. Whenever Naruto was close, her heart would race, and her blood would rush to her cheeks. For some reason, the blonde made her unable to be coherent.

She didn't know what it was: his sun-kissed hair, cerulean eyes, whisker marks gave him an almost feral playfulness, accenting his confidence, his unwavering optimism. He just was...

Winning.

By all accounts he shouldn't, but he was.

He was the bottom of his class, all because he was dyslexic, and couldn't use chakra. He did whatever he could to counteract it. She would watch him train for hours perfecting the way he threw kunai, the balance in his Taijutsu stance, and even the way he breathed. There was almost a draconian way he worked himself. He wasn't talented at anything. He was clumsy, spacy, and event a bit dull.

He didn't care what people said, he just kept on pushing, even though he had no reason to believe in himself, to aspire towards making a mark on history.

It was why Hinata admired him. Although silly, watching Naruto succeed in any small way, was like light at the end of the tunnel. It gave her hope.

Even though he was once again trying to do the impossible, gather his chakra, Hinata activated her Byakugan and observed him work.

* * *

Naruto reached for the power within him and pulled. Nothing.

The blonde continued to reach deep inside him, to feel that unstoppable force calling from within. Instead he tensed, jaw clenching in frustration. "Why..." He groaned, eyes downtrodden.

The boy continued this for hours. He searched, scouring for the bits of energy that made the entirety of life, but nothing occurred, nothing appeared.

He had no chakra.

All the boy could do was hang his head in shame, yellow hair shadowing his eyes.

Eventually the sun began to dim.

Night came, swallowing up his hopes and dreams in darkness.

* * *

Hinata watched tiredly as Naruto walked away in defeat.

* * *

The blonde sighed when he came back to his apartment, and collapsed on his bed, eyes closing and settling into rest.

Then everything changed.

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself upright in an endless dimension of white. He turned his head to the right, to the left. There was nothing. He took a step forward. The ground rippled underneath his foot, as if he was walking on a metallic ocean. Crouching, he ran his hand through the liquid, it was dense, smooth, and packed within its depths a sensation of longing. It crawled up the boy's skin, seeping into him. Everything went black.

He was a young boy again, standing in the park. He watched solemnly as his friends were taken away by their parents at the crack of dusk. He remembered how instead of feeling happy for meeting them he felt downtrodden that they had to leave. He remembered the abrasive and scared look the parents would shoot at him.

Instantly, the vision receded as Naruto jerked his hand from the water. Eyes wide, and mouth open, a pant escaped from his lips.

"The hell?" he whispered. Eyes widened, he jumped back, landing on his rear.

Before him was...him. At least, it had his shape. It wore no clothes, just a humanoid shadow with his hair. Its skin was an endless void, black as night, and filled with stars. It had no mouth, just two white voids that stared back.

It was as if a piece of the cosmos had adopted his form, and stood before him.

"Who... are you?" Naruto asked.

It quirked its head. Words filled into Naruto's mind. There was no sound, no voice. It just was.

_**You... at least, the you who was missing.**_

Naruto opened and closed his mouth, blinking wildly. "This is a dream, right?"

_**What do you think?**_

"I think you're a smart ass." Naruto bit back.

_**Well...**_

Its white voids twinkled with mirth.

_**There you go.**_

Naruto calmed himself, staring back into the being, mimicking its actions. "You..." He began. "Just answered me without answering me."

_**We both tend to do that, don't** **we?**_

Naruto paused, eyes growing serious. "_What _are you?"

It twinkled its eyes, throwing its head back in the act of a jolly laugh.

_**Now we have a good** **question.** _

It closed the distance between it and Naruto, placing its weightless hands on his shoulders.

_**I... am what's born form your undying ambition and longing, the part of you that dreams for the cosmos. I am the space that grew in place of your chakra. I... am your answer.**_

"My answer?" Naruto inquired. "Well, that's incredibly vague. What are you, a philosopher?"

_**...That would be fun actually...**_

The blonde raised a brow. "Wanna give me a straight answer?"

_**I am the straight answer.**_

"That's not what I meant."

_**It's what I thought you meant.**_

"You're quite dull."

The creatures eyes drooped.

_**I have grown weary...**_

Its eyes twinkled again as it sat across from the blonde, hands resting on its knees.

Naruto responded with a smile. "I don't know who you are, but...I like you."

The cosmic being bowed.

_**I try.**_

Naruto laughed, bowing back. The two looked at each other for a moment, studying each other until the blonde said:

"So, what do you want?"

The cosmic being quirked its head.

_**Whatever do you mean?**_

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the being's mocking. "I suddenly meet you, in a random white void, after I collapse irritated and frustrated from not being able to use chakra. Then..." The blonde rested his chin on his palms. "You come in saying you're my answer, and even more so, engage in some witty banter so I can like you. You're going to give me something, something big. What's the price?"

The being's eyes twinkled as it slowly got up. Naruto stood upright in response.

The creature, put an arm around the boy's shoulder. The white void around him began to shine. He closed his eyes to avoid being blinded. Then he became aware.

He was floating. Although of where, he was unsure. All he knew was that he was weightless like a leaf in the wind. However, there was nothing around him, nothing inhibiting his movements. Opening his eyes, he saw it; an endless ocean of tiny florescent lights. They were so bright, yet so far away, infinitely apart, yet so close. He had always felt calm when he gazed at the stars. However, he had no idea that floating among them would make him feel so centered.

He gazed down, eyes widening at the sight of the planet earth. It was one of the most stunning sights he had ever seen, yet it was so hard to explain. It was like trying to describe flying overhead to someone who has never flown. An articulate traveler could describe the sights but would find it much harder to explain the difference in perspective provided by the new view from a greater distance, along with the feelings, impressions, and insights that go with that view.

To put it simply though, Naruto felt overwhelmed. He had never been outside the city of Konoha, so to see this sight was...heavy. Yet, it stirred a burning desire in his chest, igniting an inferno, an unquenchable ambition to explore, to conquer... and most of all...

_**To win.**_

Naruto looked into the eyes of the cosmic being.

**_You must win. _**

The blonde understood, eyes twinkling and grin widening.

**_You must never give up, and you must never look back. Because if you don't move forward..._**

"We have nothing." Naruto said, eyes solemn.

The creature nodded. The blonde mimicked in somber acceptance, excitement tingling his very core.

"What's your name?"

The being's eyes twinkled.

_**Nexus...**_

"Well, Nexus, I don't know what you are, or where you're from... but I don't care. I accept." The blonde held out his hand. "Whatever it is, deal."

The cosmic shadow shook his hand and everything faded to white.

Naruto's eyes grew weary and he collapsed.

The last words he heard were...

_**Let's show the world... who we really are.**_

* * *

Kurama, the great nine-tailed fox, groaned in pain. The glowing orb of golden light, which was underneath the beast began to undulate, pulsating with burning fury.

**"What's happening..."** The demon growled, crimson chakra coating the orb, restraining it.

Yet, the orb pulsed, blazing in intensity, undulating, against Kurama's control.

Then it happened, words appeared in the beast's head.

_**You act so arrogant, judging before you understand...**_

The ball of light grew, turning a wicked white.

**_Held down by the chains of paranoia, restrained by this cage..._**

Kurama was blasted back in an explosion of light, rocketing back and smashing to the wall. Spider-web cracks sprung forth on impact.

**_Well now..._**

The beast groaned in pain as the light died down. Before it stood a shadow of Naruto, skin painted with visions of the cosmos, and eyes brimming white. It had no mouth.

_**I will not be restrained by a cage...**_

The great fox stared at the being's eyes in awe and shock. It walked away, its footsteps making no sound. Instead the air, the space bent around it.

For some reason, Kurama felt small...

**_I am free..._**

It was as if it existed outside time. It would faze in and out, like a projection. It was there, but not.

**_There are no chains on me..._**

It glanced at Kurama, eyes twinkling in mirth.

_**Ready for some fun?**_

There was no rustle of air, no sound, or distortion in the area. It had simply vanished.

Kurama gazed with tired eyes, groaning as it collapsed with a loud 'thud'. **"I'm scared for you, Naruto..." **The great beast closed its eyes in rest.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**Well, not much to say. All will be revealed in time!**

**Other than that, sorry for how long it took to shell this out. Updates will pick up from here.**

**Until next time!**

**Storm.**


End file.
